imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
100k/hour farming guide
(IN PROGRESS) This guide will show you what you can do to make a nice 100k per hour. This guide is made under the impression that you are over level 21. If you are under level 21, continue training. You should get enough gold to get what you need through training unless you're wasting it away on teleporting or costumes. ### THE BEST CLASS FOR FARMING ### # Warrior: A combo of Rage and Sweeping Strikes allows you to kill quickly in a short amount of time. A decent weapon and Sweeping Strikes 3 can take out huge lures of monsters in less than 5 seconds. # Ranger: Multishot 2 consistently kills monsters in a decent amount of time. If you are a mage, you should either create a warrior or ranger character or stick to boss farming. ### FARMING TECHNIQUE ### # Warrior: Gather your monsters. Make sure the monsters are tightly packed so your Slam reaches them. Run in circles if the monsters are sprawled out. Cast Sweeping Strikes. Hit the mob again to get rage crystals or use Berserk (levels <30). Cast Rage. Use the skills Wild Swing, Slam and other attacking skills in your preferred order. Pick up your loot. # Ranger: Gather your monsters. Use multishot. TIP: If you are on iOS, with one finger, hold down the pick up button, then with another finger, hold down the game pad. Due to a glitch, the game will rapidly press pick up for you. Faster than manually tapping the pick up button! Doesn't work on Android. ### FARMING LOCATIONS ### * Wingfril Island Beach (Woopas/Roopas) * Island With the Lighthouse (Woopas/Roopas) * Mushroom Marshland (Poisonous Spiders) ### LOOT ### Woopa/Roopa * Woopa-Roopa Scale ** Craft Woopa-Roopa armor at Radin ** Craft Boots of Speed *** Sell on BT for 15k or higher if 5% speed. *** Sell to NPC if 3% speed ** Sell on BT for 2k-6k * Small Coral ** Sell to NPC * Red Coral ** Sell to NPC * Pirate Coin ** Sell on BT for 3k-5k ** Give to Rafril/Ratas for 2k ** TIP: Do NOT put up your Pirate Coins for 2000g on the black trader. You are actually receiving a little less than 2k when your coins sell due to the commission and deposit fee. I always put them up for 3k or more so I can get a good profit. * Light Healing 3 ** Sell on BT for <10k ** Sell to NPC * Mystic Oil ** Sell to NPC * Weapon/Armor enchant C ** Sell Weapon enchant for 15k-30k on BT ** Sell Armor enchant for the default price or higher on BT. If people are selling under the default (8k) wait until the price inflates to sell it. * Old Box ** Open *** Small Bag **** Keep if you need a bag **** Sell on BT for the default price **** Sell to NPC * Long Bow ** Sell on BT if 3 hit rate or higher OR +3 or higher for the default or higher ** Extract core and sell core on BT if crappy stats ** Sell to NPC * Mystic Stone ** Give to Kulin to get chance to get Weapon/Armor enchant D ** DO NOT SELL TO NPC! * Green Crystal ** Sell to NPC * Flare 1 ** Sell to NPC * Potion Bag ** Open *** Sell the following to an NPC: **** Lesser healing potion **** Lesser mana potion **** Health regeneration potion **** Mana regeneration potion **** Thawing potion (or keep I guess...) *** Sell the following on BT in stacks (20) or keep **** Healing potion **** Greater healing potion **** Greater restoration potion **** Mana potion **** Greater mana potion **** Stimulant **** Move speed potion *** Old Scroll **** Sell on BT for 8k **** Open n gamble! ...(IN PROGRESS) ### TIPS AND TRICKS ### * Farming is a long and repetitive task. Consider watching a movie, listening to music, or talking with a friend while you farm. * Don't intrude on someone's farming spot. If you see somebody in a farming area, do not steal monsters or be a pest. Doing this can possibly you put on a list (ooo scary) and big guilds will kill steal you and make your life miserable. Don't steal spots! * The Island with the Lighthouse beach is considered to not have "spots". Everyone shares the area. * If someone is already in a farming spot, come back later in an hour or so. They will most likely be gone. * If you see PK'ing going on, log off and come back later. Don't shout the person's name in chat as that can make you be put on a list and be terrorized by big guilds. Don't be a stupid head by allowing yourself to get spawned. Too much I see some low level noob keep pressing the respawn button as some level 40+ player kills them over and over again. JUST. LOG. OFF. Come back later! You waste your time when you stay in the game.